


The Umbrella Academy at: Hogwarts!

by Metaphorsbewithyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hufflepuff, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaphorsbewithyou/pseuds/Metaphorsbewithyou
Summary: AU where the Hargreeves go to Hogwarts.Oneshots, Headcanons, Ideas.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Hogwarts Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen 2 houses per character... the first house is their actual house and the second one is what would go with their personality. Kind of like how the Sorting Hat said Harry would have been great in Slytherin. 
> 
> If you don't know who Penny is, refer to my other Works (The Umbrella Academy in: Pick a Puppy, Five!) of Chapter 3 of this Works.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (except Penny). I do not own the Harry Potter/Hogwarts Universe.

Hogwarts x TUA

Luther: Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor  
\- Favourite class: Flying or Astronomy  
\- Quidditch: Keeper  
\- Best spell/skill: He's fantastic at flying (such a jock!)  
\- Other: He and Allison sneak off to the Astronomy tower at night

Diego: Gryffindor/ Slytherin  
\- Favourite class: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
\- Quidditch: Beater or Chaser  
\- Best spell/skill: Accio or Wingardium Leviosa  
\- Other: He doesn't like speaking in class

Allison: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin  
\- Favourite class: Charms  
\- Quidditch: Chaser or Announcer  
\- Best spell/skill: Obliviate or Imperio (even though she's technically not allowed to use it)  
\- Other: She and Luther sneak off to the Astronomy tower at night, She's also very popular

Klaus: Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff  
\- Favourite class: Divination  
\- Quidditch: In the stands, lots of snacks + drinks  
\- Best spell/skill: He's actually pretty skilled in Potions or Alchemy  
\- Other: He gets along really well with the school ghosts and Peeves

Five: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin  
\- Favourite class: Arithmancy  
\- Quidditch: Is a super-skilled Beater but doesn't bother to play  
\- Best spell/skill: Disapparaition/Apparition  
\- Other: He has a Time-Turner... the Ministry agrees that he's a bit unhinged but he's very responsible when it comes to Time Travel

Ben: Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw  
\- Favourite class: Care of Magical Creatures  
\- Quidditch: Chaser or Seeker  
\- Best spell/skill: Expecto Patronum (his Patronus is the Giant Squid!)  
\- Other: He fell into the Great Lake in his First Year and is now besties with the Giant Squid

Vanya: Slytherin/Hufflepuff  
\- Favourite class: Muggle Studies or Herbology  
\- Quidditch: In the stands  
\- Best spell/skill: She's in the school band and choir  
\- Other: She thought she was a Squib at first

Lila: Slytherin/ Gryffindor  
\- Favourite class: Potions  
\- Quidditch: Beater  
\- Best spell/skill: Protego but she's just very good at picking up on things  
\- Other: She knows all of the secret passageways and is always wreaking havvock with Peeves

Penny: Hufflepuff/ Slytherin  
\- Favourite class: Transfiguration or Care of Magical Creatures  
\- Quidditch: Seeker or just in the stands  
\- Best spell/skill: is an Animorphmagus (Animagus and Morphmagus)  
\- Other: She and McGonagall get along swimmingly


	2. Hogsmeade Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I think each character would do at Hogsmeade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do a little research about the shops in Hogsmeade, so everything mentioned is supposed to be a part of the HP universe!

The Umbrella Academy at Hogsmeade

Luther usually sneaks off to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop with Allison. They aren't *officially* a couple, but they sure do like to act like one!   
They only have to sneak off because they don’t want Klaus to make fun of them... he thinks their relationship is weird...  
Luther does also like to go to Spintwitches Sporting Needs. He can almost always find something there. And Allison has become quite close to the Hairdressers at the salon across from Honeydukes. She’s good friends with a wizard named Ray who works there.

Diego and Lila like to dare each other to get close to the Shrieking Shack. They're always pushing each other onto the path.  
Diego won’t admit it, but it scares him a lot. He doesn't like the idea of a Haunted Shack... especially a haunted wizard shack!  
Lila has gotten the closest to it. If they’re not by the Shrieking Shack, they’re probably in Zonko’s stocking up for new prank ideas at the school.   
One year, they switched all of the teacher's teacups with Nose-Biting Teacups. It was quite a laugh to see Snape with a teacup hanging from his greasy nose.

Ben has a huge crush on Madam Rosmerta. He spends a lot of his time in the Three Broomsticks with a large mug of steaming Butterbeer and a nicely sized foam mustache on his face from it.   
He never really says much to her. He just quietly drinks his Butterbeer in a cozy chair.   
If not there, he’s usually following Klaus around or trying to convince Diego to buy some Fillibuster Fireworks from Zonko’s… he secretly likes to pull pranks but is afraid to get caught.

Klaus likes to go to Gladrags Wizardwear to try on the lurid socks or any other fun clothing.   
Afterward, he tends to sneak off to the Hog’s Head… He and Aberforth are good buddies and Aberforth usually sneaks him a drink or two.   
He sometimes sits with Ben in the Three Broomsticks and teases him about his crush. He’s quite the charmer, so he tends to chat with Madam Rosmerta about love and his crush on a Muggle named Dave.

Vanya spends most of her time at Dominic Maestro’s Music Shop playing the newest violin (but not buying… she has a perfectly good one at home. Even if it is a bit old and scuffed up).   
She has also been seen at Dogweed and Deathcap’s, chatting and awful lot with the cashier, Sissy.   
They can spend hours talking about the Venomous Tentacula or the uses of Wormwood...

Penny can definitely be found at Honeydukes… she loves candy more than she actually should!  
She usually buys those huge bars of chocolate to share with Five but she always loves Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans or Fizzing Whizbees (floating is fun!).   
She also loves Zonkos but leaves the buying to Diego and Lila. She and Ben usually plot out the pranks and the other two execute them.   
The teacup thing? That was her idea. 

Five can be found just about anywhere practical. He goes to Dervish and Banges (his Time-Turner has gone haywire before or maybe he should buy a Sneakoscope?), Tomes and Scrolls (he tends to need a lot of notebooks... they get filled up with equations and such very quickly), Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop (he uses lots of quills and inks, and he always seems to lose Quills...).   
Though he’s pretty practical, he has been seen at Honeydukes with Penny, enjoying large chunks of chocolate. Penny has even switched out his normal quills for Sugar Quills!

Every once in a while, you can see all of them at the Three Broomsticks enjoying their Butterbeer's and arguing heartily or teasing each other. They tend to be one of the noisiest tables there.   
Sometimes, Madam Rosmerta has to come up and remind them to quiet down a bit! (She loves their family very much but she is running a business, after all!)   
Right after Rosmerta leaves, they begin teasing a heavily blushing Ben who has sunken down into his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that!   
> What do you think? Do you have any favorite shops?


	3. What to Know About Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned a character named Penny in the previous 2 chapters... but who is she really?  
> If you haven't read The Umbrella Academy in: Pick a Puppy, Five! by me, you probably are very confused.   
> Well, I've got you covered!

Given name: Mrs. Pennycrumb

Nickname: Penny, Pennycrumb, Penny Hargreeves

Brith date: October 1 1989

Superpower: Shapeshifting (animal and human shapes)

Preferred Human Form: Female, 15/16 yrs

Eye Colour: Dark brown, like coffee (or so Five thinks)

Hair Colour: Dark brown/black

Ethnicity: Chinese/White, Polynesian 

Personality: Kind, Caring, Awkward, Silly, Loyal, A Little Intense, Protective, Perceptive

Backstory in TUA Universe:  
\- Penny was abandoned as a baby and moved from households (both animal and human)  
\- In 2019, Penny was adopted (as a puppy) by Five Hargreeves from a pet store  
\- She was named Mrs. Pennycrumb by Five   
\- Five eventually caught her in human form and she has since stayed in her preferred human form around him (by his request)  
\- She has met all of the Hargreeves but not Lila

See Chapter 1 for Hogwarts info on Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Penny? Would she make a good fit with the Hargreeves family?


	4. Patronuses

Patronuses 

Luther: Gorilla   
\- Okay, I know... cheesy. But, I'm also thinking about strength and nobility

Diego: Wolf  
-"I'm a lone wolf" but he actually works well in a pack

Allison: Nightingale   
\- prettiest sounding songbird for the prettiest sounding Hargreeves sibling! I also considered a Swan

Klaus: Thestral  
\- I mean, I think this is pretty self explanatory with the whole death thing and all and I like the idea of Klaus having an extraordinary patronus 

Five: Hummingbird  
-I like this because he's quite quick (mentally and physically) and it would be small but powerful, but I was also thinking a Dolphin or Crow 

Ben: Giant Squid  
\- Okay, this is a bit cheesy but I did mention this earlier in Chapter 1 and I think it fits

Vanya: Pheonix  
\- She's kind of unassuming but she's actually very powerful. Also a tribute to her changing into the White Violin

Lila: Fox  
\- She's sly, like a fox and very cunning... I was also thinking maybe a snake

Penny: Cat   
\- Seeing as her Animagi is a cat in this Hogwarts AU, but otherwise I would say a dog to incorporate the TUA comics (ie. Mr. Pennycrumb in Dallas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Daily Life at Hogwarts

Allison is very popular and gets along well with all of the students. She's beautiful, after all, and very good with her words! Someone spread the rumour that she was part Veela and part Siren. She didn't correct them but the truth is that she's a Muggle born. Everyone voted that she be the Announcer for the Quidditch matches as they all loved hearing her voice. Some people think she's just a pretty face, but she's actually very bright and managed to learn how to use the Imperius curse even though it's illegal. She doesn't use it (often...) but she likes knowing she could. All of the professors love her as well. 

Luther can usually be found practicing Quidditch, flying around on his Nimbus 2000. He originally had a CleanSweep 5 but he managed to save up for a brand new Nimbus 2000. If he wasn't flying his broom, polishing its handle, or trimming the tail twigs, he could be seen in the astronomy tower, studying the stars and gazing at the moon. Due to his fascination with the stars and planets, he tended to get along well with the centaurs and would have long, cryptic conversations about the moons phases. A rumour went around that Luther was a werewolf since people would always find him staring at the moon but it was ended by Allison. She could tell just about anyone anything and they would believe it. He and Allison are sometimes found sneaking off to the astronomy tower in the middle of the night to star gaze. They haven't been caught yet, but many students have their suspicions. 

Diego and Lila are usually found together though they're in different houses. They actually have quite a healthy rivalry and always try to find ways to sabotage each other. If it weren't for their heavy streak of mischief, they might be the ones helping their respective houses to win the house cups. Alas, they tend to lose more points than they actually gain. In class, Diego is quite shy and doesn't tend to speak up in class. He's embarrassed by his stutter and, of all the things Lila will make fun of, she never ever teases him about his speech impediment. In fact, if anyone tries to make fun of him, she will personally seek them out and curse them. After the first few cursings, word went out that Lila was not to be trifled with and now everyone was too afraid to try to disrespect her. However, she made sure to threaten them to keep it a secret and so, Diego has no idea. And so, if you can't find them arguing and being perfectly good rivals, you can usually find them setting up a new prank or convincing Peeves to throw antagonize someone. Peeves has gained a lot of respect for the two and their antics and will actually follow their directions. He also makes sure to avoid the topic of Diego's stutter (Lila also threatened him... He would not dare trifle with Lila!). 

Klaus spends a lot of his time in the Divination Tower, enjoying a tea reading session with Professor Trelawney and trying on her many shawls. He also likes to roam the school barefoot and wear his uniform in very unique ways, usually with many fixed gazes from other students to the delight of Klaus. Whenever he catches someone staring, he'll blow a kiss and enjoy the sight of them blushing. He's usually spending his time talking to the ghosts of the school and makes sure to go to their Death Day parties. He's one of the few students who has befriended Moaning Myrtle and the only one with whom the Bloody Baron speaks to directly. Peeves, though not a ghost, truly respects him and shouts compliments rather than teasing remarks at Klaus. Many of the teachers find him exasperating yet endearing. 

You can sometimes find a large, brown tabby being followed by a small black cat. This cat would be Penny. She learned how to become and animagi at a young age with the help of McGonagall who, normally, wouldn't teach such a young witch but couldn't help it. This girl had a knack for transfiguration! Plus, her Morphmagus side allowed for an easier transition. If she wasn't following McGonagall around or chasing the school birds, she could be found curled up on Fives lap in the library or any other cosy spot. She and Ben also tend to visit Hagrid for tea (refusing his rock cakes). Hagrid was quite fond of these two as they both had a liking for large and dangerous creatures. Hagrid was the one to pull Ben out of the Black Lake in first year after he fell in! And Penny's ability to practically talk to animals made her quite a success when it came to magical beasts. Penny and Fang got along very well too and sometimes Fang would be curled up with his basket with a small black fuzzball on his back. 

Five is normally in the library, studying for his classes. You can usually find piles of papers with and books strewn around his table. If you can't read what's on his papers, don't be alarmed... He's been taking Ancient Runes and Arithmacy! It's quite hard to catch his attention as he is normally nose-deep in a book or furiously writing notes. He has figured out a way to charm his mug into constant refilling with black coffee. Though the age for apparition and disapparition is 17, Five got special permission to learn this skill early on and to use it within Hogwarts (the magic was tricky to only allow him to do so) and now he pops up here and there, generally not speaking to others. He has given many students a fright. Though he wouldn't admit it, he enjoys when Penny (in cat form) curls up next to him. This has been such a frequent occurrence that many people think he owns a cat. 

Ben loves his homey common room and, even though he thinks he's edgy, takes care of all the little hanging plants strung up from the ceiling. Ben also spends a lot of his time by the Black Lake caring for the Giant Squid. He and Penny are often seen taking care of Magical Creatures around the Forbidden Forest. He and Penny have had a lifelong quest to see a dragon and befriend it (it hasn't happened yet, but they can hope can't they?). Those pair have also been seen plotting the next big prank with innocent looks to teachers passing by. No one suspects them because they're such sweet kids and great students. If not in those places, Ben can be seen following Klaus around, trying to talk some sense into him. 

Vanya can usually be seen practicing her musical skills, generally on the violin. Professor Flitick, being the choir director, is very fond of Vanya and will spend many days mentoring her and helping hr with her violin. She also likes to spend a lot of time in the Owlery as she finds comfort with the owls. She doesn't have an owl of her own, so she treats the school owls like her own. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she is secretly hoping to get a letter from Sissy or to send one off. She was also the one to find the Room of Requirement, spending a lot of alone time in a comforting room with many squashy and comfortable chairs. She eventually shared her knowledge with Five who then told Penny who then told Ben who then told Klaus and, of course, Klaus told the others. Now, they can all be found in the Room of Requirement practicing their magic or just having a good conversation (usually involving a lot of arguing).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of my decisions! And comment any AUs or Headcanons you want me to write!


End file.
